


always be by my side

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Yugyeom still isn’t sure of Bambam’s feelings, but he’s one step closer to being ready to share his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwells/gifts).



> Thank you to C for telling me how to fix the part I was stuck on, and to D for providing the prompt. ♥ And yes, I did think of [this moment](http://got7ish.tumblr.com/post/144901980558/lovely-maknae-line) as I was writing the second scene.

Yugyeom always sleeps over at Bambam’s on New Year’s Eve, but this year the rest of his family is invited for the evening, too. “Mom said she’ll make lots of food for all of us,” Bambam tells Yugyeom when he extends the invitation. “I think she just wants to have another party.”

When Yugyeom lets himself into Bambam’s room that evening, he finds that Bambam is swimming in the oversized Park College sweatshirt his brothers had given him for Christmas. 

It’s what he would look like if he wore Yugyeom’s clothes because they were dating, Yugyeom keeps thinking, overcome by the mental image of Bambam proudly wearing his sweaters—Bambam in their future dorm room, climbing into their bed wearing nothing else—

“What?” Bambam asks.

“Uh. Nothing. Your hair’s messy,” is all Yugyeom can think of to say. He has to laugh at the horror that immediately crosses Bambam’s face, and how fast he reaches to fix it. “Here, I’ll do it.”

“This is why I hate hoodies,” Bambam grumbles.

“Why did you ask for it, then?” Yugyeom asks as he smooths Bambam’s hair back into place. “You hate school stuff.”

“College is different,” Bambam says.

College. Yugyeom still can’t believe he and Bambam were both accepted by their first choice school, a school for the arts that's only an hour outside Los Angeles; that they will get to stay together and are already planning to be roommates. People have teased Yugyeom about how that ends friendships, but Yugyeom can’t imagine living with a stranger, or even another friend, when he could be with Bambam instead.

“Is my hair that bad?” Bambam asks with a quick laugh.

Yugyeom suddenly realizes just how long he’s been fixing Bambam’s hair—just stroking it now, really, having long since tamed it back into place. “Oh! No, um, it’s fine.” Yugyeom lets his hand drop and steps back. “It was just really soft, or, I don’t know.”

“Conditioner,” Bambam says quietly, though he doesn’t seem like he’s thinking about what he’s saying, either. He’s looking at Yugyeom again, with that expression that always makes Yugyeom want to ask if he could, or already does, want Yugyeom as much as Yugyeom wants him.

Yugyeom’s not sure if Bambam does, is the thing. Yugyeom has come so close to blurting out his own feelings so many times, so close to asking if Bambam likes him back… or, well, not _likes_. What Yugyeom feels is too big for a word that simple, even though he knows most people would laugh at him for saying _love_.

Bambam wouldn’t laugh. But what would he do?

 

 

 

 

Their parents let him and Bambam have some wine, and then they sneak even more. Yugyeom is comfortably drowsy by midnight, sprawled back against the couch with Bambam perched on his lap.

Yugyeom runs his fingertips over his bracelet, ever present since the day he bought it; then, daring, over Bambam’s, skimming his tiny wrist on his way. Bambam, not missing a beat, turns his hand palm up and wiggles his fingers. Yugyeom obediently takes it, threading their fingers and smiling when Bambam gives his a quick squeeze.

It will be the last New Year’s like this, he finds himself thinking. For the next one he and Bambam will be in college. They’ll be adults. 

But still together. Bambam will always be by his side; he’s sure of that, no matter how much else is unclear right now.

“I don’t know how I’d live without you,” Yugyeom declares suddenly.

Bambam laughs loudly. “I’m making you drink all the time in college,” he teases. “You’re embarrassing.”

“I love you,” Yugyeom tells him. “I’m glad…”

Bambam’s not laughing now. “What?”

Yugyeom hugs him. “I’m just. Glad you’re my best friend,” he settles on, though it’s not nearly enough for everything overflowing his heart.

“Me, too,” Bambam says after a pause Yugyeom isn’t quite sure if he imagined or not. But he’s not imagining Bambam warm and familiar in his arms, and that’s what matters.

This is the year, Yugyeom resolves as the countdown to the new year begins. This is the year he’ll figure out once and for all if he and Bambam can be more than friends.


End file.
